nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kriegsende
Kreigsende (mans War End in German) is the fourth map in the Rise of the Elementals and the ninth map in the Second Great War Arc. It also includes It is Made and owned by Icestormshadow Story Shadowstorm at the capital city, smiling as his latest creations were going to be put to the test. He ordered for the city to be nuked. Aquhammer saw missiles coming however they were not normal missiles, they had a hazard symbol on them. As the AA defenses destroyed the outer shelling of one Missile it exploded sending a nuclear mushroom and shockwave over the city. This caused the other missiles to explode as well, with the same effect. Icestormshadow and his group got there just as the other two exploded. He asked Sky Wing to fly them to to center of the city. He obliged and they land with a thud, they realize that the radiation had been absorbed by the resident Poison Elementals. Even as the Undead rose in droves. Shadowstorm then saw the same five that defeated him at the village, he decided a little revenge wouldn't hurt and possessed Icestormshadow, however it was harder than expected due to the fact that his body began turning black. he ultimately pulled back into his own body as it was being infected. Meanwhile Aquahammer was rallying his troops as the Ibrificains attacked in force. They were met with Air Vortex Cannons and Beams of Magic. The Ibrificains responded with throwing poisoned bones and summoning Corruption Spires around certain sectors in the city, these summoned otherworldly beings. Icestormshadow and his group saw a black large spire come out the ground and then Ice began glowing black. he then summoned a portal that swallowed the Spire whole. He had entirely changed. He then corrupted the Undead and made them into Shadows. He then mentally commanded the Shadows to help defend City Square. Shadowstorm saw this and was offended and shocked in equal measure. After getting over his initial reaction he was furious that they had partly ruined his plans again. He decided that he would attack them personally. Meanwhile Aquahammer had rallied his troops and they were fighting the tide. however the fighting was taking its toll on him and his troops. However they seemed to be winning the battle, slowly, painfully, each loss tinged wit the fact that they would never be the same. Icestormshadow and his group were fighting the undead when Shadowstorm came crashing down, sending a black shockwave in every direction. Darksun started draining his life energy, while Earthknight summoned the earth into a fist and punched him, Sky Wing shot him with a newly gained Air Vortex Cannon, Flamesword shot a massive column of flame at him. Shadowstorm is severely weakened by the united attack then Ice summons a tentacle and pulls him into a portal into the Shadow Realm, then closes it very quickly. He then discharges the energy inside him, the Shadows disappear and a black shockwave emanates from him and he returns to normal. The Ibrificains then fled as their leader was defeated. They don't celebrate because of all the dead troops and civilians there was. Ice then pulls his group aside and says that he lost control to a disease known as the Shadow Plague. he explained that it will slowly drive you insane, and that he has been holding it off until that Pillar came out the ground, luckily he was still partially in control and that next time he wouldn't be so lucky. They are shocked at this Revelation... he asks them if the time comes if they will kill him. They don't answer Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Trivia * Shadowstorm was originally supposed to give Ice the Shadow Plague * Shadowstorm is also a significant figure in Ice's backstory * Icestormshadow also thought about killing a character, but decided not to * Airhammer was going to appear, but the author forgot about her until he wrote the last piece of trivia Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Rise of the Elementals Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow